Memorias
by Tobey Cooper
Summary: Para un chico mudo no podía expresar sus dudas, sus miedos, sus más profundos sentimientos y nadie lo entendía. Solo una persona si lo hacía y no era nada más ni nada menos que su propio hermano que amaba más que nada en el mundo. Sin embargo él sabía que su hermano le ocultaba cosas, cosas horribles y perturbadoras que provocaron el terror. (MadaIzu)
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

HE notado que casi nadie escribe de esa pareja y pensé ¿Por qué no hacerlo uno? Así que me tome la molestia de hacerlo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclamer: como todos saben Kishimoto es el dueño de todo yo lo hago por fine s no lucrativos.

Tomo aire sintiendo el mismo pesado al pasar por sus fosas nasales; estaba cansado de todo eso y aunque su mente le trataba de convencerle que todo eso pasaría rápido él no lo creía. Ese tipo de cosas nunca pasaban rápido: incluso le parecía una eternidad a pesar que en realidad solo había trascurrido una hora desde que llego.

Sintió una punzada fuerte y latente en su pecho que interrumpió sus aislados pensamientos. Dolía, dolía mucho. Quería llorar, pero no era el momento no por ahora.

Respiro de nuevo hondo para recuperar fuerzas mirando a su alrededor a toda la gente que estaba callada o hablaban en pequeños y secretos murmullos penosos; se sentía como un niño perdido en medio de la muchedumbre indiferente. Daba igual eso, no le importaba para nada la atención de esa gente.

Empezó a andar de nuevo por la enorme habitación. Ya le había merodeado muchas veces. Toda o en realidad casi toda. No había ido todavía donde estaba su hermano, no había tenía el valor de valor. Ahí toda su seguridad y buena voluntad de no llorar se iría al demonio. Tarde o temprano tendría que verlo.

Volteo a verlo a una distancia considerable pero no podía verle en esos momentos ya que su padre obstruía su campo de visión. Aunque con aquel hombre así sin dudas fue algo. Toda su vida había tenido la imagen de su padre como algo simplemente inquebrantable y seguro de sí mismo. Ahora era justamente lo contrario: se veía más viejo, la piel más pálida y les ojeras más marcadas. Sin duda se veía totalmente demacrado y eso no era nada alentador.

Por un momento noto que lo estaba también observando y desvió la mirada con rapidez ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No lo sabía muy bien, le faltaba todavía valor. Volteo luego de unos momentos pero su padre ya no estaba, solo su hermano.

No quería acercarse, no quería no siquiera moverse, no obstante su cuerpo era un sucio traidor que lo jugaba de la peor manera posible que le hacía caminar hasta su hermano y él no podía decir nada. Como si lo último fuera una novedad, pensó irónico.

Se detuvo en el momento exacto para no chocar con su querido hermano; Su pulso disminuyo y por un momento pensó que se desmayaría. Había algo que se lo impedía y agradecía que estuviera ahí.

"Madara" pensó el joven acercando su mano el rostro de esta que no hablaba o decía algo al respecto.

Era natural, él tampoco hablaba, aunque a diferencia de él no había sido de nacimiento si no que fue por un evento reciente que le impedía el habla y otras funciones vitales. Simple: los muertos no pueden hablar. Si, Madara estaba muerto y eso era un funeral.

Un funeral que él se negaba aceptar en lo más profundo de su corazón. Su hermano no podía estar muerto. Lagrimas silenciosas corrían libres por sus mejillas. Debía aceptar esa verdad por muy cruel que fuese.

Tenía que aceptarlo y decirle adiós ¿Por qué sonaba tan sencillo y era tan difícil? No entendía ni entienda porque así como las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

Solo entendía que su hermano estaba muerto y que todo se había calmado por fin en todas partes. Un final muy turbio a su punto de vista.

Se quedó un momento acariciando la fría piel de Madara. Odiaba verlo así, tenía que salir así que abandono la sala rápidamente sintiendo como la presión se aligeraba aunque sea un poco, más no desaparecía por completo. Por lo menos era llevadero.

Deambulo sin rumbo por su casa hasta llegar a su habitación. Entro en el mirando con nostalgia todo. Ese cuarto guardaba tantos recuerdos y secretos que se callarían por siempre como él.

Suspiro cerrando sus ojos y de una manera acertada y sin incidentes se echó a la cama sin golpearse con nada. Ahora podía pensar mejor. ¿Desde cuándo paso todo eso y cuánto duro? Porque esto no sería el final, solo un incidente bastante lamentable; porque no anunciaba un final sino un panorama diferente.

Los recuerdos escondidos en lo más escondido de su memoria resonaron como un visitante inesperado. Bueno, tenía tiempo y se podía dar el lujo de adentrarse donde todo comenzó.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

De todos los días de la semana indiscutiblemente el lunes era el odiado como si hubiera sido programado solo para cumplir ese propósito: amargar el dulce sueño del fin de semana regresándoles a la dura realidad de la vida cotidiana. Y acentuaba más a su poder negro y oscuro a los jóvenes cuando ese día significaba el regreso a clases. Un motivo más que suficiente para no levantarse de la cama. Así era para la mayoría menos para un joven que a muy temprana hora se había levantado ay alistado para ir al colegio.

Izuna Uchiha de 15 años se encontraba emocionado de ir a la escuela. Era su primer curso en su nueva escuela lo cual "la maldición del lunes" no surtía ningún efecto sobre él.

Hacía dos meses que se había mudado junto con su padre y su hermano a Osaka desde la muerte de su madre en Tokio hacía seis meses; un trágico robo frustrado había acabado con la vida de aquella mujer por lo que aun consternada familia decidió hacer maletas e irse de ahí, lejos donde los recuerdos no les afectaran. Había sido una buena decisión y las cosas tomaban de nuevo la rutina de siempre.

Y ¿Qué mejor manera de retomar alfo con una actitud positiva? En especial en algo tan simple como ir a la escuela. Aunque ese mismo entusiasmo le aturdía un poco, por lo tanto decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Cuando vio que todo estaba listo o por lo menos en cuanto a se refería a su persona y salió de su cuarto. A diferencia de su cuarto, el resto de la casa estaba levemente iluminado por los escasos rayos de sol que llegaban e filtrarse por esas delgadas finas que no llegaban a cubrir las pesadas cortinas que custodiaban las ventanas. Eso por lo menos le permitía desplazarse con tranquilidad sin la amenaza de toparse y golpearse con algún objeto que estuviera en el pasillo.

Fue directo al cuarto de su hermano que se hablaba en el fondo de dicho pasillo y donde la luz se hacía más difusa. Un buen lugar para dormir como se placiera la menuda gana sin nada de preocupaciones. Sintió un poco de culpa tenerlo que despertar.

Abrió la puerta lento a manera de que no fuera armar un escándalo. El cuarto estaba en completa oscuridad, la única ventana con la que contaba estaba celosamente cubierta por una pesada cortina para que de ninguna manera pudiera despertar por la molesta luz matutina. Para no se quedaría dormido, eso no lo permitiría.

De manera cautelosa comenzó acercarse a la cama donde Madara se hallaba dormido cubierto hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía dormir con tanta profunda y le extraño, pero solo quedaría en su cabeza sería muy tonto preguntarle algo así. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente poso su mano donde lo más seguro era su hombro y comenzó a moverlo de adelante y hacia atrás para poderle despertar. A respuesta luego de varios minutos fue un ligero gruñido que le hizo suspirar.

Le hubiera reclamado e inclusiva regañado, si hubiera logrado hablar por lo que mejor opto por seguir moviéndole de manera constante e insistente hasta que por fin logro despertarlo.

El mayor de 18 años apenas se retiró de las cobijas sintiendo el frio matutino pegarle tan fuerte como el puñetazo de un boxeador de pesos pesados. Se sentó en la cama y soltó un bostezo bastante somnoliento y se tallo los ojos. Apenas era consciente de lo que pesaba a su alrededor, solo podía decir que su pequeño hermano venía a molestarlo y aunque siempre era considerado como alguien con un poco inestabilidad de paciencia, debía de admitir que Izuna era la única persona la cual no podía enojarse por nada del mundo.

-Buenos días- murmuro con un considerable espacio de tiempo por cada palabra dicha- estas muy emocionado ¿verdad?- seguía hablando dejando en paz a sus ojos para ver como el menor asentía efusivamente – eso es bueno- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa y poco tiempo después se volvió acostarse en la cama para dormir aunque sea un poco o por lo menos para asimilas que tenía que levantarse- solo dame cinco minutos ¿vale?

Izuna frunció el ceño ante lo dicho. No por nada en todos los años cuando se reanudaban las clases siempre llegaban tarde. Esos cinco minutos prácticamente valían lo mismo que media hora- o más si se atrevía a decir. Se irguió imperturbable y le dio la espalda para irse de ahí yendo a la puerta o eso era lo que pensaba Madara que volvía a sentarse en la cama sorprendido por la actitud tan cortante de su hermano. Pero no era irse lo que tenía planeado, sino simplemente encender la luz y como el interruptor estaba cerca de la puerta se daba a volar la interpretación. Tuvo el éxito que él esperaba. Todo el cuarto quedo claramente iluminado y Madara se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos pues sentía que esa molestia inicial en sus ojos. Despertar ahora constituía una obligación y no una simple opción. Se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que lo que su hermano quería lo conseguía.

-Ya entiendo- dijo el que seguía en cama y pijama – en un momento salgo solo déjame cambiar y ya salgo- decía tratando de acostumbrarse a esa tortuosa luz artificial que le provocaba un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Dudo un poco ya que era muy probable que lo único que hiciera cuando saliera era volver apagar la luz y echarse de nuevo en la cama pero pese a todo pronóstico decidió retirarse sin poner objeción.

Salió y regreso a su cuarto solo para recoger su mochila para irse a la sala y con muchas indiferencias bajar a la planta baja de la casa donde lanzo sin compasión a la pobre bolsa en uno de los sillones de la sala. Toda la planta de abajo era bastante diferente. El día hacía notar su presencia de manera imponente lo cual le gustaba más. Se veía que haría un buen tiempo.

Luego de estar en la sala sin hacer absolutamente nada fue a la cocina la cual era muy espaciosa como para una casa de tres personas. Le echo una leve vista y sonrió al notar en la barra que separaba la cocina y el comedor dos emparedados que mostraban los típicos signos que fueron hechos por las prisas. Su padre, después de todo se preocupaba por ellos. Al lado del fortuito desayuno se encontraba algo de dinero. Vaya que ere generoso.

Alzo la vista. Ya que pensaba que su hermano podría tardar podría preparar un poco de café para los dos. Ese adictivo líquido caliente siempre ayudaba a despertar. Y mientras tomaba su tiempo para preparar aquella bebida no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano llego en ese estilo tan propio de él que no era fácil de describirlo.

-No debiste haber encendido la luz así- se sorprendió al escuchar su voz y pese a que era una especie de reproche el tono en que se expresaba y sentir como acariciaba levemente sus cabeza le hizo no sentirse tan nervioso- menudo demonio- le vio y solo sonrió nervioso a lo cual correspondió el gesto revolviendo sus cabellos en un gentil gesto cariñoso. Algo que en su persona no era nada visto, solo para Izuna que se sentía muy a gusta de esa exclusividad.

Cuando le soltó, termino de hacer los cafés dándole el suyo recibiendo un débil y grato gracias. Él fue por el suyo aunque lo primero que quería hacer era comer.

-Y…- empezó el mayor tomando un corto trago al café negro y humeante- ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?- pregunto yendo directamente al grano.

Izuna delo lo estaba comiendo. Era ya una costumbre hablar con señas pero había una ocasiones la cuales eran bastante aburridas. Era uno de las desventajas de no poder hablar y tener que usar otro modo de comunicarse.

"Porque iremos a la misma escuela y también es posible que nadie me moleste aquí"

Madara apenas sintió. Había sido desagradable tener que haber visto a su hermano rodeado de chavales que se burlaban de él de manera cruel y sin sentido solo por no poder hablar. No eran más que escoria que no tenía valor su propia vida y que para compensarla hacia miserable las de otros que no se podían defender. Por ese motivo siempre se empeñaba en defenderle. Y este no sería la excepción. No quería decirle pero temía que volviera a suceder lo mismo. Las burlas, las humillaciones, todo.

-Bueno, solo esperemos que no sean como los patanes de Tokio- dijo en su manera peculiar de animar. Izuna solo negó con la cabeza mientras comía de nuevo. Y sonrió por eso.

No quería alármalo, a lo mejor solo actuaba de manera paranoia y tendía a exagerar las cosas. Tampoco es que quería tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera. Si algo pasaba más allá no tenía más que intervenir. Nunca pensó que tan grave seria y que tan dispuesto seria de sacrificar algo por quien quería más de lo que llegaría a comprender.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El primer día.

Todavía era muy temprano, la escuela a la cual asistirían estaba apenas abriendo dejando que los alumnos pasaran con bastante tranquilidad pues sabían que no había que tener mucha prisa. Izuna miro a su hermano con una expresión nerviosa. Ahora que lo pensaba si le podía dejar dormir un rato más no habría problema con eso. Vio como casi se caía de dormido cabeceando un poco, le movió un poco de su hombro para que reaccionara. Funciono.

-¿Qué pasa, Izuna?- pregunto en un susurro como cuando a veces le contaba secretos.

Le jalo de nuevo señalando a la escuela. Cuanto quería expresar lo emocionado que estaba con estar en ese lugar y también cuanto lamentaba haberlo despertado tan temprano. Pero no podía por lo que su mayor apuesta era solo llevarlo.

-Vale, vale vamos- sonrió un poco dejándose llevar por su hermano menor.

Entraron al colegio. Debía de resaltar que esa escuela era inmensamente grande. Ocupaba un gran terreno, poseía además que una gran cantidad de salones- con su centro de computación, y laboratorios realmente competentes- un auditorio de dos plantas, un gimnasio también de dos pisos con varias instalaciones para gimnasia entre otras disciplinas. Cuenta con un campo de futbol profesional, con pista de atletismo, cancha de fútbol rápido, tres canchas de voleibol, tres mesas de pin pong, todo con iluminación para actividades nocturnas. Y para terminar una biblioteca de tres plantas igual de moderna y bien equipada que las otras instalaciones.

Se dirigieron al bloque A donde al parecer todos prestaban más atención al parecer. Había un gran tablero y en estos pegados con tachuelas varias hojas que indicaban las clases, los horarios y las ubicaciones de estas. Los dos se acercaron, lo bueno es que no había muchas personas y eso les dejaba una gran visibilidad.

-¿Te acuerdas de que clase te tocan, Izuna?- pregunto Madara mirando a un lado a otro el tablero. Sabía muy bien lo inteligente que podía ser su hermano, solo se estaba memorizando las materias que estaban por ahí. Asintió apenas sacando una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo para apuntar que materias le tocaban. Le gustaría tener su memoria, pensó mirando aquel tablero.

Pasaron diez minutos para que anotara todo. Economía, historia universal, química, literatura, física y anotomía eran para ese día. Menudas materias para empezar el año. Se giró a su hermano que al parecer solo le esperaba un poco incómodo al ver como la multitud de la gente se iba juntando cada vez más. Le sonrió un poco dando a entender que ya estaba listo y el gesto fue correspondido.

-Vamos hermano yo te llevo a tu clase- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila el mayor haciendo que inflara las mejillas frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Él podía ir, ya no era un niño que debía tener sus atenciones todo el tiempo, pero por otro lado no podía ser tan obstinado ¿verdad?- ya no me hagas esas caras y vamos- sintió como le acariciaba la cabeza lo cual lo desconcentro un poco ¿Por qué siempre le trataba como un niño? Suspiro asintiendo de nuevo.

Le enseño su libreta con las notas que había escrito ahí. Por suerte sus clases se encontraban en el mismo "bloque C" de salones por lo que pasarse de clase en clase era bastante reconfórtate. Este bloque se encontraba en el sur de la escuela, cerca de la biblioteca y del bloque E el cual le explico Madara le tocaba ahí. Al parecer estarían cerca.

Subieron al primer piso del edificio. El salón era el 203. Era el tercero después de subir de las escaleras a la derecha. No fue tan difícil a comparación de una escuela muy grande. Miro su futuro salón no había más de quince personas, que estaban en pequeños grupos de tres o cuatro personas. Estaba muy tranquilo y agradecía mucho ese detalle.

-¿Estarás bien?- escucho decir Madara eso a lo que asintió otra vez. Cuanto agradecía solo hacer esos pequeños gestos para comunicarse; eran sencillos y todos captaban a la perfección. Una manera demasiado calmada para no limitar su ya limitada comunicación con los demás- vendré a verte en el descanso nos vemos- se despidió. El solo se limitó hacerle una despedida moviendo su mano.

Ahora estaba solo. Genial. Entro al salón donde no nadie noto que entraba. Sonrió un poco, eso era un buen inicio: que nadie le note. Se fue a uno de los asientos de atrás, un lugar cómodo y reconfortante para los aislados por naturaleza como él. Se sentó en un pupitre frio, de madera pintando de color rojo. Puso su mochila en el suelo y espero a que empezaran las clases. Esperaba que le fuera bien. Y también a su hermano. Suspiro un poco mirando el techo. Esperaba que ese año no se metiera en problemas. Confiaba en eso.

…

Madara caminaba tranquilo por los pasillo mirando como las personas pasaban a pasos de pasaban de un frenesí innecesario a una lentitud descarada. Él podía tornarse como el segundo ejemplo. Caminaba a un paso lento, un andar de un una persona que se encontraba en paz y quería admirar cada detalle de la magnífica obra de dios junto con el hombre había creado. O también se debía de alguien que se había dormido cerca de las tres madrugada el día anterior y la fatiga, cansancio o como sea que se le quisiera llamar estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo como criaturas sacadas de un filme barato de terror que en cierto sentido había sido causado su insomnio retardado.

Como sea, eso ahora no importaba mucho. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora solo entraría a la clase que le tocaba, haría que prestaba atención, se echaría una pequeña siesta- era el primer día de clases, podía hacerlo pues no había mucho que perder ¿verdad? Y luego estar con su hermano en los espacios cortos de tiempo que se podían presentar.

Fue poco lo que duro su monologo cuando sintió el duro impacto contra el pavimento eliminando el sueño de una manera más efectiva y rápida que una buena taza de café negro caliente. Se quedó unos segundos en el suelo, no le dolía mucho en si la caída pues no era de gravedad y al parecer ninguno de sus huesos había sufrido una ruptura importante. Lo que hacía estar así era simplemente la sorpresa que no llegaba a comprender ¿Por qué se había caído? Él no era esa clase de personas despistadas y estúpidas que se tropezaban con su propio pie o con una persona que tuvo la desgracia de chocar con él.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- escucho una voz desconocida lo cual alzo la vista encontrándose con una mano. Le estaban ofreciendo ayuda ¿Qué se creía?

-Claro que me encuentro bien- contesto levantándose por sus propios medios.

Era un chico de su edad, eso era seguro. Solo que era más alto que no- no tanto, pero era algo- más moreno con un aspecto más estúpido que él de eso se encontraba aún más seguro. Arqueo una ceja al ver que no se iba ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

-Disculpa- rio el extraño tonto - ¿Tu eres Madara Uchiha, verdad?- pregunto lo que hizo que su intriga se volviera más grande.

-Si ¿Por qué?- pregunto con un toque de paranoia en su voz. No es que fuera unas personas con delirios de persecución que creía en cosas extrañas, pero tampoco confiaba a la primera. Al escuchar de nuevo aquella molesta risa juraba que le rompería la boca. Le estaba fastidiando.

-Eres el nuevo- murmuro como una reflexión interna- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hashirama Senju, soy el presidente del curso- se presentó para tomarlo de la mano en un saludo formal y forzado que aparto enseguida- No eres muy social ¿verdad?

-No, solo no hablo con gente molesta- espeto sin cuidado alguno.

-¿Qué?- pregunto en un exagerado ademan dramático- no, yo tengo la culpa, creo que has de pensar que soy una clase de psicópata peligroso.

-Yo no estaba hablando de eso- dijo sintiendo una sensación de culpa o vergüenza ajena- como sea, no tengo tiempo, tengo que entrar a clase.

-Pues vamos juntos- propuso con un tono alegre, como al principio volviéndolo a tomar de la mano para empezar a caminar sin importar los reclamos del otro.

Solo duro un poco sus quejas de que le soltara. Sabía que no lo haría y por ende no valían la pena. Vio al dichoso Hashirama aburrido ¿Eso tendría que aguantar? Suspiro hondo, tendría que tener mucha paciencia. Se veía que ese día sería muy largo.

Continuara.


End file.
